soul_surferfandomcom-20200214-history
After Midnight
'After Midnight ' is a song on the Soul Surfer Soundtrack. It was written by Travie McCoy, Josh Abraham, Ollie Goldstein and Evan Bogart and performed by Travie McCoy. Lyrics (Hey Hey) After midnight we are out of control We outta control x3 (Ooooh) Let's go! Cause after midnight We let out the dogs We outta control x3 (Yeah) Let's go! The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control And let the freaks come out tonight The city nine to five Man I hate this job It's gonna be the end of me (It's gonna be the end of me) And since when did time (And since when did time) Become my biggest enemy? (Become my biggest enemy) I don't think this ? so close to me (So close, so close you to close) Because at 11:59 I can feel it in my spine Taken over me (I-I-I feel it, I feel it taken over) (Hey hey) After midnight we're out of control We outta control x3 (Ooooh) Let's go! Cause after midnight We let out the dog We outta control x3 (Yeah) Let's go! The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control And let the freaks come out tonight It's midnight It feels right Everybody's acting up If you're a freak be proud of it You got it from your mother And I have rather good manners I just choose not to employ them It's about that time for you to embrace your flaws and enjoy Them Everybody in the back Bring your ass up to the front and Nevermind the fuss because we do what we want You feeling how I'm feeling Put your hands up to the ceiling And say "We don't need no blocks let them motherfuckers go! " After midnight we are out of control We outta control x3 (Ooooh) Let's go! Cause after midnight We let out the dogs We outta control x3 (Yeah) Let's go! The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control And let the freaks come out tonight I don't think this ? their names so close to me After midnight (So close, so close) Because at 11:59 I can feel it in my spine Taken over me (After midnight) I feel it taking over me I don't think this ? their names so close to me After midnight (So close, so close) Because at 11:59 I can feel it in my spine Taken over me (Yeah) (Hey hey!) After midnight we are out of control We outta control x3 (Ooooh) Let's go! Cause after midnight We let out the dogs We outta control x3 (Yeah) Let's go! The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control And let the freaks come out tonight And let the freaks come out tonight And let the freaks come out tonight After midnight we are out of control We outta control x3 (Ooooh) Let's go! Cause after midnight We let out Category:Soundtrack